


Dévorante lassitude

by cassiewright



Category: Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-08 21:22:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 10,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16437023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassiewright/pseuds/cassiewright
Summary: Rencontre de Dean et Stiles dans un bar.





	1. Chapter 1

Dean était là, tournant son verre dans sa main droite, le regard perdu dans le liquide ambré, se sentant plus seul que jamais. Pour une fois, son état de déprime n'avait rien à voir avec son frère Sam, ou n'importe quelle autre enquête. Non c'était juste un gros coup de blues sans raison, ou plutôt toute sa vie, les dangers, les colères et autres lui tombaient d'un seul coup sur la tête.

Il soupira puis but d'un coup sec son verre.

Alors qu'il commandait un autre verre, un jeune homme à ses côtés commanda en même temps que lui. Il le regarda et fut troublé par la couleur de son regard. Whisky. Tout simplement magnifique. Il n'avait jamais vu un tel regard. Et ce petit sourire qu'il lui fit, perturba les battements de son cœur bien plus qu'une attaque surprise de n'importe quelle créature. Il se reprit en entendant la voix du jeune homme.

\- Désolé, je n'avais pas fait attention à votre main levée. J'avais la tête ailleurs.  
\- Ce n'est pas grave. J'étais dans le même état.

Il n'avait jamais regardé un homme, préférant les courbes féminines, mais ce jeune homme avait un petit quelque chose. Etait-ce seulement son regard et son sourire ? Ou bien ses grains de beautés sur sa peau claire ? Ou encore ses lèvres en forme de cœur ?

Venait-il de regarder ses lèvres ? Il avait vraiment besoin d'un autre verre.

\- Stiles.  
\- Pardon ?  
\- Je m'appelle Stiles. Ou plutôt je me fais appeler ainsi car mon prénom est imprononçable. Je veux bien que mon père aimait énormément ma mère, paix à son âme, mais quand même, me donner le prénom de mon grand père polonais, que personne peut dire.

Il sourit devant le monologue du jeune homme, de Stiles.

\- Désolé, je me suis encore emporté. Je suis hyperactif.  
\- Enchanté Stiles, moi c'est Dean.

*****

Stiles en avait plus que marre de faire face à des ingrats. Encore une fois, alors qu'il venait apporter le résultat de ses recherches à la meute, au lieu de lui dire merci, il s'était prit un coup pour le faire taire.

Son père ne rentrant pas de la nuit étant de garde et ayant encore la fausse carte d'identité dont il s'était servi pour rentrer au ''jungle'' pendant la mission kanima, il se dirigea à la sortie de la ville pour aller dans un bar. Il avait besoin d'un verre.

Après s'être assis au comptoir, il passa commande au même moment qu'un autre client. C'était un bel homme d'une vingtaine d'année, peut être même frôlant la trentaine. Il dégageait une telle force protectrice qu'il aimerait se blottir dans ses bras et soulager son chagrin.

Réalisant, au vu du verre trônant déjà devant l'homme, qu'il était passé avant lui, il s'excusa.

Le fait qu'il parte ensuite dans un de ses monologues n'avait pas l'air de le déranger, ce qui le fit sourire. Après les présentations, ils trinquèrent.

¤¤¤

Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi bien, aussi à l'aise. Même s'il partait souvent dans ses monologues à rallonge, Dean ne disait rien, il souriait, riait même en le taquinant, mais jamais méchamment. Cela le changé des membres de la meute. En même pas deux heures, ils avaient crées un lien et cela ne le perturba pas qu'ils finissent en s'embrassant passionnément contre la porte dans la chambre de motel de Dean.

*****

Depuis quand n'avait-il plus été simplement Dean Winchester ? Pas le chasseur orphelin, protecteur de son petit frère, mais juste Dean, le jeune homme de vingt sept ans, aimant metallica et conduire une impala ? Grâce à Stiles, il redevenait lui-même.

Il n'avait jamais connu quelqu'un comme lui. Il s'intéressait à tout, maniant les mots avec une facilité déconcertante. Cela l'amusait, surtout quand il partait dans tous les sens et faisait des gestes pour appuyer ses dires.

Il ne savait pas vraiment comment un homme à femme comme lui s'était retrouvé dans cette situation, mais une chose était sûre, avoir ses lèvres collées contre celle de Stiles, leurs corps s'étreignant avec passion et la chaleur irradiant son bas ventre, étaient les meilleures choses qui existaient à cet instant.


	2. Chapter 2

Un regard plus insistant, un mordillement de lèvre, un effleurement les amenèrent à quitter le bar pour le motel d'à côté. C'était bien la première fois pour l'un comme pour l'autre qu'ils couraient aussi vite en dehors d'une chasse aux créatures.

*****

A peine entré, Dean plaqua Stiles contre la porte et l'embrassa fougueusement. Ce n'était pas la première fois que ce dernier finissait ainsi, mais il préférait largement cette façon. Il fit glisser la veste de Dean caressant ses épaules, ses bras, puis son dos, pour finir par son torse musclé.

Il glissa ses mains sous le sweat gris et le remonta pour caresser à présent la peau de son torse. Il était si chaud.

Leurs lèvres se séparèrent, il en profita pour lui enlever son haut.

*****

 

Après que Stiles lui ait enlevé son sweat, Dean en profita pour le déshabiller à son tour. Il le fit rapidement car il était déjà en manque de ses baisers. Dès qu'il mit torse nu le jeune homme, il reprit possession de ses lèvres avec avidité. Il lui caressa le dos, puis le fessier. En l'attirant plus contre lui, il fit rencontrer leurs érections. Ils gémirent en même temps, faisant rompre le baiser.

Il soupira de bien être quand Stiles descendit ses lèvres sur son cou. Lorsqu'il atteint ce petit creux entre sa nuque et l'épaule, il craqua. C'était un de ses points sensibles. Il conduit son futur amant sur le lit. Mais il n'eut pas le dessus.

*****

A califourchon sur lui, Stiles descendit ses baisers sur le torse de Dean. Il embrassa le contour du tatouage l'effleurant de sa langue. Il sentit son futur amant frissonner.

Quand il arriva à la ceinture ce dernier échangea les positions.

*****

Les baisers devinrent plus passionnés, leurs désirs devinrent incontrôlables.  
Dean enleva le jean et le sous vêtement de Stiles, puis il enleva les siens.

Les baisers qui suivirent furent tendre, fiévreux, passionnés. Les caresses furent plus entreprenantes. Stiles ayant prit la main droite de Dean et lui lécha les doigts avant de la conduire vers son antre. Alors que ce dernier caressait de sa main libre le membre durci du jeune homme.

Quand Stiles fut prêt, Dean entra en lui. Tellement de sensations se bousculèrent en eux.

Dean commença par donner des coups de rein lent, pour que son jeune amant s'habitue à lui, puis il alla de plus en plus vite toujours en caressant le membre du plus jeune.

Ce dernier s'était accroché aux épaules de Dean pendant l'intrusion, puis quand la douleur s'était estompée pour laisser place au plaisir, il avait glissé ses mains sur le dos, pour finir par s'accrocher aux fesses du chasseur.

Quand le plaisir ultime les traversa, ils crièrent en un gémissement le prénom de l'autre.

Dean se mit à côté de Stiles pour ne pas l'écraser.

Au bout d'un petit moment, leurs respirations redevinrent normales.

Stiles se mit de côté. En voyant le froncement de sourcils de Dean, il demanda...

\- Tu regrettes ?  
\- Non au contraire, mais pour être honnête, c'est la première fois que je suis attiré par un homme.  
\- Rassures-toi, tu as été parfait.

Ils se sourirent puis s'embrassèrent.

Comme s'ils ne venaient pas de succomber au plaisir de la chair, Dean se mit de nouveau sur Stiles pendant le baiser et il lui fit une seconde fois l'amour.

¤¤¤

Quelques heures plus tard après un léger sommeil, ils allèrent déjeuner dans le fast-food du coin.

Ils parlèrent de tout et de rien, comme la veille au bar, la seule différence était leur regard et les légers effleurements.

*****

Stiles finissait de manger quand son téléphone bipa. Il s'excusa et regarda de qui venait le message. Il soupira en lisant le mot ''urgent'' venant de Scott.

\- Je suis désolé, je dois y aller.  
\- Je t'accompagne à ta voiture.

Ils avaient du mal à se séparer, mais il devait y aller sinon il allait se faire hacher menu par l'un des loups. Après un dernier baiser, il rentra dans sa jeep.

¤¤¤

Scott lui expliqua qu'ils avaient retrouvé la créature grâce à ses recherches, mais qu'elle était trop rapide pour eux. Jackson et Isaac cicatrisaient encore. Son père arriva au loft et leur annonça qu'il y avait une nouvelle victime, mais plus amoché que les autres.

\- Je ne vais pas pouvoir continuer à dire que c'est des attaques d'une bête sauvage. Un puma ne fait pas de telles blessures. Ni aucun autre animal.  
\- Nous allons trouver une solution shérif. Dit Scott.

Le téléphone de son père sonna, deux rangers venaient d'arriver au poste de police. Ils voulaient les aider.

Son père partit. Ils devaient trouver comment ralentir la créature.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, une idée lui vint. Il prévint les autres qu'il devait vérifier quelque chose avec son père. Il partit donc au poste.

En arrivant, il entra sans frapper dans le bureau de son père.

\- Papa, j'ai pensé qu'il y avait peut-être une odeur particulière qui attirait la créa...Désolé, je ne savais pas que tu...

La fin de sa phrase mourut entre ses lèvres, Dean était là.


	3. Chapter 3

Stiles sentit sa gorge se serrer, la fin de sa phrase mourut contre ses lèvres, Dean était là.

\- Ranger Miller, ranger Donovan, je vous présente mon fils Stiles.

Son père se tourna vers lui.

\- Tu ne devais pas être avec tes amis pour parler du plan pour vos vacances ?

Son père avait bien appuyé sur le mot plan.

\- Si, mais j'avais besoin de ton avis.  
\- Je t'appelle plus tard. Rejoins Scott et Isaac.  
\- D'accord.

Il se tourna vers son amant d'une nuit et l'autre homme.

\- Désolé pour cette interruption.

Il sortit du bureau le cœur battant la chamade. Heureusement qu'aucun des loups de la meute n'était avec lui, surtout Jackson. Enfin Derek aussi, ce dernier l'aurait frappé pour son inattention légendaire.

Alors qu'il allait entrer dans sa jeep, il se fit plaquer contre.

\- Tu m'as menti, tu es mineur.  
\- C'est faux, tu ne m'as jamais rien demandé, donc je n'ai pas pu te mentir.  
\- Stiles.  
\- Quoi ? Tu vas regretter notre nuit maintenant ? Puis franchement, des rangers ? J'ignore qui tu es, mais si vous pensez, votre ami et toi, nous berner en vous faisant passer pour des rangers, vous avez tort.

Il écarquilla les yeux en sentant les lèvres de Dean sur les siennes. Il répondit avec ardeur à ce fougueux baiser.

A peine leurs lèvres se détachèrent qu'il sursauta quand Dean frappa la carrosserie de sa jeep.

\- Hey !  
\- Tu me rends dingue.

Il lui entoura la taille de ses bras.

\- Je fais souvent cet effet.  
\- Tu es mineur.  
\- J'ai 17 ans, j'ai le droit de coucher avec qui je veux. Pourquoi je le pourrais avec un mec entre 17 et 20 ans, mais pas un mec de 22 ans ?  
\- J'ai 27 ans. J'ai dix ans de plus que toi.  
\- Tu ne t'en es pas aperçu cette nuit.  
\- Maintenant je le sais.

Dean enleva ses bras qui lui entouraient la taille et s'en alla à sa voiture. Il soupira et rentra dans sa jeep. Il donna un coup de poing contre le volant avant de se le tenir sous la douleur.

Il sursauta quand on frappa à sa vitre.

\- Papa !  
\- Je croyais t'avoir dit de rejoindre Scott et Isaac ?  
\- J'allais le faire. Sinon ces rangers...  
\- Ils ne le sont pas. Je m'en suis rendu compte. Des loups ?  
\- Plutôt des chasseurs je pense.  
\- Je demanderais à Chris. Enfin je veux dire à Monsieur Argent.  
\- Papa, papa, papa. Me cacherais-tu quelque chose ? Depuis quand appelles-tu Chris, Chris ?  
\- Sinon, ton idée pour...  
\- Je saurais la vérité.  
\- Il n'y a rien à savoir. Ton idée ?  
\- Je pense que la créature cible des odeurs.  
\- C'est pour cela qu'elle tue dans des lieux très divers.  
\- Ce n'est qu'une idée. Mais pour savoir si j'ai raison, je dois voir les corps.  
\- Je vais prévenir mon adjoint que je m'absente. Va voir Mélissa, je vous rejoins à la morgue.  
\- D'accord.

¤¤¤

En sortant de la chambre froide, il retint une nausée.

\- Ça va aller fiston ?  
\- Oui.  
\- Tu es vraiment pâle Stiles.  
\- Je n'avais jamais rien senti de tel, mais au moins j'ai pu confirmer que c'est ce que je pensais. Nous allons avoir besoin de... Messieurs.

Dean et l'autre homme étaient là.


	4. Chapter 4

Dean avait prétexté devoir donner un appel pour sortir du bureau du shérif. Stiles était le fils de ce dernier et il était mineur. Il avait demandé son âge à sa sortie du bureau.

Il avait couché avec un gamin.

En sortant du poste, il vit la jeep de ce dernier. Il marcha rapidement vers elle, Stiles n'était pas encore à l'intérieur, il le plaqua contre. Il le confronta. Stiles le perturbait. Que ce soit ses paroles, ses yeux, ses lèvres en forme de cœur, son odeur. Il craqua. Il plaqua violemment ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il savait que c'était mal, malgré les dires du jeune homme, il défit donc son étreinte et partit dans sa voiture.

Il passa sa main droite sur son visage. Il ne se comprenait plus, il avait toujours aimé les femmes, et elles lui rendaient bien, alors pourquoi perdait-il la tête pour un gamin ? Ils n'avaient passé qu'une seule nuit ensemble. Mais quelle nuit ! Aucune étreinte avec des femmes ne lui avaient apporté autant de plaisir. Un seul baiser le mettait dans tous ses états.

Il sortit de ses pensées troublantes quand son frère entra dans la voiture.

\- Ça va ? Tu étais un peu pâle quand tu es sorti.  
\- Oui. Il t'a dit quoi ?  
\- Quatre victimes, trois mortes, la dernière est dans un état critique à l'hôpital.  
\- D'accord, allons voir cette dernière en premier.

¤¤¤

Malheureusement, ils n'avaient pas pu voir les blessures, ni apprendre quoique ce soit. Le peu que la victime était consciente, elle balbutiait des phrase sans sens. Ils partirent donc à la morgue.

En arrivant, il pu entendre la voix de son jeune amant d'une nuit prononcer '' J'ai pu confirmer que c'est ce que je pensais. Nous allons avoir besoin de'', avant qu'il ne les voit. Savaient-ils, son père et lui, quelque chose sur le monde obscur ?

\- Messieurs.  
\- Que faites-vous ici ? Demanda le sherif.  
\- Nous voulions voir les blessures pour découvrir de quel animal il s'agit.  
\- Mélissa peux-tu les accompagner, je vous rejoins.  
\- Bien sûr John.

 

Il regarda Stiles.

\- Vous amenez souvent votre fils pendant vos enquêtes sherif ?  
\- Je venais voir Mélissa pour savoir si elle voulait que je lui fasse des courses étant donné que j'allais chez elle.  
\- Tu allais chez elle ?  
\- Oui. Son fils Scott est mon meilleur ami.

Le jeune homme avait réponse à tout. Malgré tout, il sentait que cela caché quelque chose. Il allait se renseigner sur cette famille.

\- Tu vas y passer la journée ?  
\- Peut-être même la nuit, si je n'ai pas d'autres projets.

Un raclement de gorge lui fit détourner la tête, coupant ainsi son lien visuel avec Stiles.

\- Ai-je raté quelque chose ? Demanda le sherif.  
\- Non papa. J'y vais, penses à appeler Chris.

En passant près de lui, Stiles murmura.

\- Même lieu, 21 heures.

Il le regarda partir malgré lui.

\- Agent Donovan, un souci avec mon fils ?

Il se racla à son tour la gorge.

\- Du tout. Il a l'air d'un bon garçon.

Il vit le regard de l'homme de loi devenir tendre, ainsi qu'un sourire se dessiner sur les lèvres.

\- Il l'est.

Il entra dans la chambre froide rejoindre son frère.

¤¤¤

Ils ne trouvaient rien. Ils n'avaient jamais vu de telles blessures, pourtant cela ne daté pas de la veille leur début dans la chasse.

Il claqua sur la table un dès livres qu'ils avaient sur les créatures folkloriques.

\- Toujours rien, et toi ?  
\- Non plus.

Il soupira et regarda l'heure, 20h45. Plus qu'un quart d'heure avant l'heure de son rendez-vous avec Stiles. Il ne devrait pas y aller, mais il en avait envie, terriblement même. Puis il pourrait peut-être savoir s'il sait quelque chose sur ces meurtres et les créatures fantastiques. Ayant pris sa décision, il se leva du lit.

\- Je vais faire un tour.  
\- D'accord. Sois prudent.  
\- Comme toujours.

¤¤¤

Ils devaient parler, il devait savoir ce qu'il savait, alors pourquoi se retrouvait-il à l'arrière de son impala, à moitié nu, entrain d'embrasser et de caresser Stiles qui en faisait autant ?


	5. Chapter 5

Stiles avait convoqué les membres de la meute chez Scott avec l'accord de ce dernier.

\- Tu l'as trouvé.  
\- L'étonnement dans ta voix me blesse Jackson. Je ne vous ai jamais laissé tomber, ce n'est pas maintenant que ça va commencer. Puis vous étiez blessés Isaac et toi. Malgré ce que vous pensez, je vous apprécie, oui même toi. Je dois vérifier une dernière chose ce soir avant qu'on l'attrape.  
\- Il va attaquer de nouveau, on ne peut pas attendre. Dit Derek.  
\- Non, il est blessé, il doit se reposer avant, c'est écris là.  
\- Ce n'est pas en anglais.  
\- Laisse tomber Scott, crois-moi c'est tout.  
\- Si tu as tort...  
\- Derek, même réponse que j'ai fait à Jackson.  
\- Bien, nous verrons demain.

Après le départ de la meute, il ne restait que son meilleur ami et lui.

\- Tu vas bien ? Tu dors assez ?  
\- Tout va bien Scott.  
\- Tu veux que je vienne avec toi ce soir ?  
\- Non ça ira.  
\- Tu es sûr ?  
\- Certain.

Il aimait Scott, c'était son meilleur ami pour la vie, mais il ne pouvait pas lui dire pour Dean. Il se doutait que Scott sache pour sa bisexualité, même s'il ne lui en avait pas clairement parlé, car à force de l'entendre demander s'il pouvait plaire aux gays, même légèrement naïf, son meilleur ami ne pouvait que comprendre. Mais lui dire qu'il avait eu sa première fois avec un homme, certainement un chasseur qui pouvait s'en prendre à la meute, non, il préférait se taire. Du moins pour le moment, il verrait après cette affaire.

Ils avaient mangé ensemble avant qu'il ne parte à son rendez-vous avec Dean.

Tout en roulant vers le lieu prévu, il angoissait un peu, il avait peur que son amant d'une nuit ne soit pas là.

Alors qu'il se garait, il vit l'impala arriver à son tour. Il s'approcha de Dean, se mordant la lèvre le trouvant encore plus sexy que la veille. Sans savoir qui avait fait le premier pas, le premier geste, ils se retrouvèrent lèvres contre lèvres pour un baiser passionné. Ses mains étaient accrochées aux cheveux de Dean, alors que ce dernier serrait ses hanches.

Il quitta les lèvres de son amant pour déguster la peau de son cou. Il sentit les mains de ce dernier glisser sous son haut. Dean reprit possession de ses lèvres tout en le poussant vers l'impala. Il comprit et ouvrit à l'aveugle la portière arrière. Ses lèvres se séparèrent à nouveau pour qu'il puisse entrer. Dès qu'il fut allongé, Dean enleva leurs hauts, puis il se mit sur lui et l'embrassa de nouveau.

¤¤¤

Il était allongé à moitié sur son amant.

\- Tu regrettes encore ?  
\- Non. Soupira Dean. Mais nous ne devrions pas faire ça.

Il se redressa et le regarda.

\- Tu dis ça, mais tu en as encore envie.

Il lui mordilla l'épaule gauche puis il se retrouva à califourchon sur son amant. Il ne put retenir un rire, mais qui fut vite caché par les lèvres de Dean.

¤¤¤

Ils étaient enlacés, sa tête sur le torse de Dean, leurs mains entrelacées.

\- Tu n'es pas un ranger, tu es un chasseur. Et je ne parle pas de puma ou de sanglier, mais de créatures surnaturelles. Ne me mens pas, je le sais, je l'ai compris.  
\- Et toi, qui es-tu ?  
\- Un humain qui fait parti d'une meute.  
\- C'est impossible.  
\- Pourtant c'est vrai. Notre meute est assez étrange, elle est composée d'humains, de chasseurs, de loups, d'une banshee.  
\- Tu me dis cela sachant qui je suis ?  
\- J'ai confiance en toi. Je pense que tu es un chasseur comme ceux de ma meute.

Dean l'allongea sous lui et l'embrassa tendrement.

\- Je suis bien un chasseur. L'homme qui était avec moi, c'est mon frère Sam. Nous avons perdu notre mère à cause d'un démon. Notre père l'a traqué, puis nous a amené avec lui. Nous l'avons perdu aussi.

Il lui caressa sa joue gauche.

\- Je suis désolé. J'ai perdu ma mère aussi. Je comprends une partie de ton, votre chagrin. Vous avez eu ce démon ?  
\- Oui.

Il le serra contre lui.

\- Etes-vous venus pour ma meute ou les meurtres récents ?  
\- Les meurtres.  
\- Alors travaillons ensembles.


	6. Chapter 6

Stiles caressait le dos de Dean, alors que ce dernier lui embrassait la gorge. Il se mit à rire doucement. Son amant redressa la tête pour le regarder.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
\- Tu te rends compte que même si tu es garé dans un coin éloigné, qu'il fait nuit et qu'un plaid nous cache à partir des hanches, nous sommes dans ta voiture, nus, après de torrides étreintes, dans le parking d'un bar.

Dean lui sourit avant d'embrasser son épaule gauche.

\- Tu as oublié de dire que je suis avec un mineur, fils de sheriff.

Il arrêta ses caresses et perdit son sourire.

\- Tu ne peux pas t'en empêcher.

Il le poussa pour s'assoir et se rhabilla.

\- Stiles.  
\- Demain nous tuons la créature. Nous n'avons pas besoin de vous, mais si vous voulez venir, 15h à cette adresse.

Il lui donna un bout de papier qu'il avait préparé à l'avance. Il ouvrit la portière, mais Dean le retint.

\- Stiles...  
\- Il n'y a rien à dire de plus.

Il sortit de l'impala et alla à sa jeep rapidement. Il ne mit pas longtemps à démarrer pour aller chez Scott. Il n'avait pas envie d'être seul.

¤¤¤

Il avait oublié un instant que son meilleur ami était un loup garou, mais s'en rappela alors qu'il était allongé sous lui et qu'il voyait ses yeux dorés et ses crocs.

\- Stiles ?  
\- Non, le petit chaperon rouge.

Scott lui sourit redevant humain et l'aida à se lever.

\- C'est vrai, tu portes ton sweat rouge.

Il le frappa à l'épaule.

\- Désolé de t'avoir réveillé comme ça.  
\- Pas grave, mais allons-nous coucher.  
\- D'accord.

Il se déshabilla, puis il prit un tee-shirt et un pantalon de jogging à son ami, comme il le faisait à chaque fois qu'il venait dormir. Il s'allongea à ses côtés. Il sentit le regard de Scott sur lui. Il le regarda, son ami souriait.

\- Cela fait un moment qu'on n'a pas dormi ensemble.  
\- Depuis la rentrée.

Il le vit froncer les sourcils.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
\- Il y a une odeur sur toi.  
\- Ne me re...

Trop tard.

\- Scott, tu sais que j'ai horreur que tu me renifles.  
\- Tu sens...

Il soupira.

\- Nous n'allons pas dormir de suite, on dirait.  
\- Qui ?

Il s'installa comme il faut et lui raconta sa rencontre avec Dean et leurs deux nuits. Il fut étonné du sourire de Scott.

\- Quoi ?  
\- Nous sommes vraiment pareils, attirés par des chasseurs.  
\- Allison n'était pas une chasseuse à l'époque. Et si je devais être avec un membre de la famille Argent ce serait plutôt Chris.

Il vit son ami pâlir.

\- Tu as la vision.  
\- Oui.  
\- Penses à Allison.  
\- D'accord.  
\- Dors Scott.

Il sourit et ferma les yeux. Scott l'amusait dans ses réactions.

¤¤¤

La meute était chez lui. Il ne manquait plus que les Argent. Il ne savait pas si Dean et son frère allaient venir, mais peu importe, ils n'avaient pas besoin d'eux, ce n'était pas la première créature dont ils s'occupaient.

Il s'approcha d'Isaac et Jackson.

\- Vous êtes sûr que ça ira pour vous ? Vous êtes guéris ?  
\- Ne t'en fais pas Stiles, tout ira bien. Le rassura Isaac.  
\- Ton louveteau va bien maman.  
\- Je m'inquiète pour toi aussi Jackson, mais si tu es capable d'être désagréable, c'est que tu vas bien.  
\- Stiles...

On sonna à la porte.

\- Je vais ouvrir, ce doit être Chris et Allison.

Il ouvrit la porte, c'étaient bien eux, mais ils n'étaient pas seul, Sam et Dean étaient là. Il les fit entrer, évitant le contact avec Dean qui voulait lui prendre le bras.

\- Que font-ils ici ?  
\- Qui sont-ils ?  
\- Si vous vous taisiez deux secondes je pourrais vous le dire.

La meute se tut.

\- Ce sont des chasseurs.


	7. Chapter 7

Si la meute n'était pas présente pour une situation importante, Stiles rirait de la tête de tous.

\- Des chasseurs ? Demanda confirmation Isaac.  
\- Oui.  
\- Je te pensais intelligent Stiles, mais des chasseurs ? Les Argent ne te suffisent pas ? Demanda Peter.  
\- Et s'ils s'en prenaient à nous. Dit Lydia.  
\- Stiles doit avoir une raison de les avoir invités. Dit Allison.  
\- Tu es humaine et chasseuse, tu n'as pas de soucis à te faire toi, nous on peut se faire buter. Dit Jackson.  
\- Derek dis quelque chose, la meute est en danger. S'exclama Erica.  
\- Mais fermez-la ! S'exclama-t-il. Vous vous rendez compte que s'ils n'avaient pas capté qui vous étiez, vous venez de vous trahir ? Cela aurait pu être une réunion de chasseurs, et je le saurais invités pour cela ? Mais non, de suite vous pensez que l'hyperactif que je suis veux vous faire tuer alors que je sauve vos fesses de loups garous depuis le début !  
\- Stiles.  
\- Quoi Derek ? Tu veux m'égorger avec tes dents ? Deux ans que j'entends cela. Je connais la chanson. Mais sérieusement, tu penses que je voudrais faire tuer mon meilleur ami, mon frère ? Mes petits louveteaux ? Toi peut-être, mais pas eux. Quand nous avons compris, mon père et moi qui ils étaient, c'est-à-dire la première fois qu'ils sont venus au poste de police, mon père a appelé Chris pour se renseigner. Puis je leur fais confiance, ils ont cette même aura que Chris et Allison. Alors vous la fermez tous, vous écoutez mon plan, et vous allez tuer cette bestiole, tous ensembles, en bon camarade, compris ?  
\- Compris. Répondirent les membres de la meute sauf l'alpha.  
\- Derek ?  
\- Très bien, mais si...  
\- Pas de si. Tu me fais confiance ?  
\- Tu poses sérieusement la question ?  
\- Oui. Alors ?  
\- Je ne serais pas là si je ne le faisais pas.  
\- Je pense que je ne peux pas avoir mieux comme réponse. Bon, le plan...

¤¤¤

Il avait déterminé les zones où la créature pouvait se cacher pour se soigner. Ils devaient vérifier par groupe, puis après l'avoir trouvé, attendre les autres pour l'encercler pour ne pas qu'elle s'échappe et la tuer. Il y eut un remaniement dans les groupes pour intégrer Sam et Dean. Sam était avec son père, Allison et Peter, Dean avec Chris, Scott et lui.

Chris préférant prendre sa voiture, il était à l'arrière avec Dean. Ce dernier s'approcha de lui et murmura dans son oreille.

\- Nous devons parler.  
\- Pas maintenant.  
\- Stiles, nous n'avons pas le temps.

Il le regarda en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Quoi ?  
\- Nous partons dès que nous nous serons débarrassés de cette créature.

Il sentit comme un pic dans son cœur. Alors c'était comme ça, ils tuaient des monstres et partaient de ville en ville. Il ne devait être qu'un mec parmi d'autres.

\- Nous n'avons donc rien à nous dire.

Il tourna la tête vers la fenêtre pour mettre fin à la conversation.

*****

Dean ne voulait pas blesser Stiles, mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de parler de son âge, trop d'années les séparées. Il avait peur de ce qu'il ressentait pour lui, il n'avait jamais connu cela.

Après le départ de Stiles, il se rhabilla à son tour et rentra au motel.

La chambre était éteinte, son frère devait dormir. Il essaya de ne pas faire trop de bruit, mais en tant que chasseur, leur sommeil était léger.

\- Tu rentres tard, ça va ?

Devait-il lui en parler ? Pour quelle raison ? Après-demain au plus tard ils partiraient, alors pourquoi se prendre la tête pour un gamin ? Un gamin séduisant, attirant, qui le faisait devenir lui-même.

Il soupira.

\- Dean ?  
\- J'ai couché avec le fils du sheriff, deux fois.  
\- Quoi ?!

La fatigue de son frère était partie vu qu'il se redressa vivement alors qu'il s'assit sur son lit.

\- Tu quoi ? Mais attend, tu le connaissais avant notre rencontre au poste de police c'est ça ? Ta réaction quand tu l'as vu c'était pour ça.  
\- Oui.  
\- Quand ? Comment ?

Il lui raconta donc leur rencontre.

\- Je vois. Et vous avez remis ça ce soir ?  
\- Oui, il m'avait donné rendez-vous pour parler de la créature. Ils ont compris, son père et lui, qui nous sommes. Ils ne sont pas chasseurs, mais s'occupent de ce qui est surnaturel ici et d'après ce que j'ai compris c'est souvent.  
\- Père et fils, comme nous.  
\- Non, ils font partis d'une meute.  
\- D'une... Ils ne sont pas humains ?  
\- Si, mais cette meute est différente de tout ce qu'on a connu. Ils protègent cette ville. Demain, ils vont tuer la créature, nous sommes invités, mais nous pouvons aussi partir si on le veut.  
\- Et tu ne veux pas.  
\- Je ne sais pas. Stiles... C'est la première fois que je me sens ainsi envers un coup d'un soir. Déjà c'est un gars, il est si jeune et... Je veux le revoir, je veux être avec lui tout en voulant m'éloigner.

Il se prend la tête entre ses mains.

\- Dean...  
\- Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe, ce que je ressens.

Il regarda son frère.

\- Je ne sais vraiment pas quoi faire Sam.

Son frère caressa son dos alors qu'il reprenait son visage entre ses mains.

 

\- Déjà allons à la réunion de demain et essaie de lui parler, d'accord ?  
\- Oui.

Après un passage à la salle de bain il se coucha.

¤¤¤

Le lendemain, il se trouva devant l'adresse que lui avait donnée Stiles. Il avait la gorge serrée, il allait frapper quand un homme et une jeune fille arrivèrent. Cet homme lui disait quelque chose, mais il ne se rappelait plus où il l'avait vu.

Quand Stiles lui ouvrit, il eut qu'une envie, l'embrasser. Son jeune amant ne le regardait pas, il l'évitait même.

Leur arrivée n'avait pas l'air d'être connue par tous, il fut surpris des dires et de la véhémence de Stiles. Il avait envie de le prendre dans ses bras par protection et pour lui faire l'amour passionnément. Tout se mélangeait dans sa tête et son corps. Il eut quand même l'esprit de demander d'être dans son groupe, ainsi il pourrait lui parler.

Enfin, il aurait aimé, mais son jeune amant n'était pas du même avis. Il attendrait alors d'avoir tué la créature pour le faire.


	8. Chapter 8

Le groupe de Stiles et Dean venait d'arriver au lieu où la créature pouvait se trouver. Chris s'était garé un peu en retrait. Comme à chaque fois qu'il devait combattre une créature, Stiles prit sa batte de base-ball en aluminium.

\- Tu vas te défendre avec ça ? Demanda Dean.  
\- Je l'ai toujours fais et je suis toujours en vie.

Ils avancèrent lentement vers le lieu, Scott et Dean se placèrent devant lui. Il soupira, mais fut touché par leurs attitudes. Ils ne purent pas aller très loin que la créature leur sauta dessus. Ils purent heureusement l'éviter car elle avait poussé un cri avant. Il prévint les autres groupes avant de rouler hors d'atteinte d'une nouvelle attaque. Scott lui sauta dessus, la créature l'envoya voler contre un arbre.

\- Scott !

Il courut vers son meilleur ami. Chris et Dean tiraient sur la créature, mais elle les repoussa en criant. Elle s'avança vers Dean. Il ne réfléchit pas, il courut vers la bête et la frappa avec sa batte. Elle l'envoya voler, sa chute fut amortie par Scott. Le groupe de son père, qui était le plus proche, arriva. Ils purent la blesser à nouveau, mais elle put s'enfuir grâce à un coup violent d'aile.

Il reprenait son souffle quand Jackson et Isaac arrivèrent avec le dernier groupe.

\- Vous ! Vous êtes aveugles ? Vous m'avez dit qu'elle ne faisait que deux mètres tout au plus. Elle en faisait largement trois sur ses pattes arrière !  
\- Je ne vois pas en quoi sa taille change quoique ce soit. Dit Jackson.  
\- Cela change tout, abruti ! C'est comme alpha et bêta. Un alpha cicatrise plus vite, là c'est pareil ! Elle était en super forme ! Nous l'avons blessé à nouveau, mais elle nous a encore échappé.  
\- Stiles, respire.

Il soupira et se détendit sous le toucher sur ses épaules de son meilleur ami.

\- Désolé ma'.

Il passa sa main droite sur son visage. La moue d'Isaac le fit fondre. Son louveteau savait vraiment s'y prendre avec lui.

\- Stiles, tu saignes.

 

Dean était prêt de lui et avait posé sa main gauche sur son ventre.

*****

Quand Dean le vit prendre une simple batte de base-ball, il fut des plus surpris, mais à la réponse de son jeune amant, il vit les sourires des deux autres. Cela devrait aller alors. De toute façon il sera là pour le protéger. Du moins c'était ce qu'il avait pensé, mais c'était Stiles qui l'avait protégé en frappant la créature qui venait vers lui.

Alors que son jeune amant engueulait ,deux loups après leur défaite, ne prêtant pas attention au surnom donné par l'un d'eux, il vit du sang sur le tee-shirt de ce dernier. Il s'approcha de lui, ignorant ce sentiment de jalousie en voyant ce Scott caresser ses épaules et posa sa main gauche sur la blessure.

\- Stiles, tu saignes.  
\- Sûrement une égratignure.  
\- Fais voir.

Il souleva doucement le tissu.

\- Ça n'a pas l'air profond. Mets ce mouchoir dessus et appuie fort. Rassures-toi, il est propre. Tu devrais quand même aller voir un médecin.  
\- Pas la peine, j'ai un véto et une infirmière pour ce genre de choses.  
\- Un véto ?

Il le regarda en souriant.

\- Oui, même si je le vois plus comme un maitre yoda.

Enfin, Stiles lui parlait à nouveau et même lui souriait.

\- On ne vous dérange pas ?

Merde, il avait oublié qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls.

\- Vous me devez des explications tous les deux. Dit le shérif.  
\- Plus tard papa. Pour le moment je dois me faire soigner, les loups doivent récupérer et surtout, je dois revoir le plan. En tout cas on peut éliminer cette planque et celle du territoire Hale.  
\- Pourquoi ?  
\- Elle a senti vos odeurs. Vous vous entraînez de temps en temps là-bas, vos odeurs y seront.  
\- Stiles a raison. Par contre, nous ne devrions pas tarder à la traquer à nouveau tant qu'elle est faible. Dit Chris.  
\- Nous devrions aller chez Deaton. Ma mère travaille ce soir. Dit Scott.  
\- Allons chez maitre Yoda.

Alors qu'ils rentraient dans les voitures, il fut rassuré que Stiles vienne avec lui comme à l'aller.

\- Dean.  
\- Oui.  
\- Je t'écouterai quand tout sera fini.

Son jeune amant posa sa tête contre son épaule droite et ferma les yeux. Il posa un baiser sur son front, puis posa à son tour sa tête sur la sienne.


	9. Chapter 9

Ils étaient chez Deaton, ce dernier s'occupait de sa plaie.

\- Ce n'est pas trop grave, mais tu vas devoir rester tranquille quelques jours, sinon je devrais te poser des points.  
\- Lui, rester tranquille ? Impossible.  
\- Lequel des chasseurs ici présents voudraient bien me débarrasser de Jackson.  
\- Je te manquerais trop Stilinski.  
\- Ça reste à prouver. Aie. Tout doux maître Yoda.  
\- Désolé, mais je retirais quelque chose de ta plaie.  
\- Vous ne pouviez pas me le dire ?

Le véto se contenta de lui sourire en lui plaçant un pansement. Il soupira tout en remettant son tee-shirt.

\- Stiles, tu as dit vouloir penser à un nouveau plan, mais pourquoi ne pas garder le même ?  
\- C'est une créature intelligente, elle va se méfier étant donné que nous venons de l'attaquer. Sans compter qu'elle est de nouveau blessée. Je ne veux pas prendre le risque que l'un de vous se fasse blesser ou pire.   
\- A quoi tu penses fiston ?  
\- Deaton, il vous reste du venin de kanima ?  
\- Tu veux la paralyser. Souris Scott.  
\- Oui. Je pensais le faire au départ, mais comme Isaac et Jackson m'ont dit qu'elle n'était pas grande, je pensais que vous pouviez vous en occuper sans le faire.  
\- Désolé ma'. Dit Isaac la tête basse.  
\- Laisse tomber mon louveteau. Chris, Sam, Dean et papa, nous allons trafiquer vos munitions avec le venin, ainsi que les embouts de tes flèches Allison. Vous l'attaquerez les premiers, mais les loups vous entoureront.  
\- On ne peut pas la tuer simplement ainsi ? Demanda Sam.  
\- Un problème pour travailler avec des loups garous chasseur ? Grogna Erica.  
\- Ranges tes griffes catwoman, ils n'étaient pas présents pour l'explication sur la créature.

Il tourna la tête vers Sam et Dean.

\- Les armes humaines ne la tuent pas, elles la blessent juste. Tout comme des coups de griffes ou une morsure de loup. Il faut les deux avec une poudre préparait par un druide. Vous allez donc paralyser la créature, les loups l'affaibliront le plus possible, cela doit être un vrai carnage, malheureusement, puis je lancerais le flacon et Allison le brisera grâce à une de ses flèche.  
\- Pas toi Stiles. Tu ne dois pas bouger.  
\- Je le ferai. Dit Dean.

Il lui tendit le flacon.

\- Vous devez aller tous ensemble aux endroits donnés avant. Peter et Derek vous diront lesquels éviter pour ne pas perdre de temps.

Deaton avait fini d'induire les munitions de salive de kanima.

\- Faites attention à vous.

Il regarda les autres partir, il retint Dean en lui prenant sa main gauche de la sienne. Il ne sut quoi lui dire, une première pour lui, mais son amant ne lui donna pas le temps d'y penser, il se pencha pour l'embrasser.

\- Tout ira bien. Reposes-toi.

*****

Dean avait une nouvelle fois pu voir le charisme de Stiles. Son jeune amant tenait tête aux loups garous, même à l'alpha.

Au moment de partir, en croisant son regard, il comprit un peu ce qu'il ressentait pour lui. Il l'embrassa et le rassura. En sortant, il s'aperçut que le shérif était encore là, il avait peur de sa réaction, mais ce dernier lui serra l'épaule droite en lui souriant. Surpris de cette réaction, il faillit se prendre le mur en sortant, ce qui avait amusé son frère.

¤¤¤

C'était le troisième lieu où ils allaient. Ils avançaient lentement vers l'entrée de la grotte quand ils entendirent tous un cri rauque derrière eux. Ils se mirent tous à terre pour éviter un coup de patte. Il roula sur le côté et tira sur la créature, les autres firent de même. Quand les coups de feu cessèrent, il vit les loups attaquer. Il avait convenu avec la jeune fille se nommant Allison et l'un des loups se prénommant Peter, qu'ils se feraient signe au moment de lancer la fiole. Il en avait vu des horreurs, mais quand Stiles avait dit qu'il fallait que les loups fassent un carnage avec de l'écœurement dans la voix, il comprit pourquoi, il eut lui aussi la nausée en voyant ce qu'ils faisaient. 

Au moment qu'il crut qu'il allait vomir, il vit le signal.

*****

Stiles crut devenir fou. Il regardait chaque seconde l'horloge en se rongeant le coin de son pouce droit. Il ne pouvait pas faire les cent pas, mais il ne pouvait pas empêcher ses jambes de trembler. Deaton devait comprendre son agacement car il ne lui disait rien.

Quand il crut faire une crise de panique en voyant les heures défiler sans avoir de nouvelles, la porte de secours de la clinique s'ouvrit. Quand il vit Dean, il ne réfléchit pas, il lui sauta au cou et l'embrassa.


	10. Chapter 10

Dean en avait vu et entendu des créatures qui criaient lorsqu'elles mourraient, pourtant le gémissement de celle-ci le fit frémir fortement.

\- Vomir.

Il regarda Scott qui venait de parler. Il se rendit compte que tous les loups avaient l'air dégoûté.

\- Tenez.

Allison et son père donnèrent une bouteille de soda chacun aux loups, sauf à l'un d'eux.

\- Je pense que tu as besoin de quelque chose de plus fort.

Chris tendit à ce loup de l'alcool.

\- Vous avez eu une bonne idée.  
\- C'est Stiles qui nous a dit de le faire.  
\- J'adore ce gosse. Répondit le loup à l'alcool.  
\- Voici des vêtements pour vous changer.  
\- Encore une idée de Stiles ?  
\- Oui.  
\- Ma' est le meilleur. Sourit Isaac.

Une douce chaleur l'envahit, ainsi qu'une grande fierté en entendant cela sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi.

\- Pourquoi appelles-tu Stiles ma' ?  
\- Il agit comme une mère avec nous.  
\- C'est un très bon cuisinier.  
\- Pour vous, moi à part des trucs bouillis, grillés ou de la verdure. Soupira le shérif.  
\- Il pense à votre santé. Sourit Scott.  
\- Je suis sujet aux cauchemars, Stiles est le seul à pouvoir les calmer. Dit Isaac.

Son jeune amant était de plus en plus surprenant et adorable.

¤¤¤

Au moment de rentrer dans la clinique vétérinaire, le shérif lui demanda de passer avant Scott, Isaac et lui. Il était surpris de cette demande, mais il le fit. Il n'avait pas fait deux pas que Stiles lui sauta au cou et l'embrassa. Il répondit au baiser passant ses bras autour de ses hanches.

Leurs lèvres se détachèrent, ils restèrent quelques secondes, front contre front.

\- Tu n'es pas blessé ?  
\- Non.  
\- Nous non plus si cela t'intéresse.

Son jeune amant regarda le loup qui venait de parler puis les autres.

\- Bien sûr que oui cela m'intéresse.

Son jeune amant quitta ses bras pour étreindre son père, Allison, puis certains loups.

\- Toi, tu vas comment Batman ?  
\- Mieux en vous sachant ici.  
\- Elle parlait de ta blessure.  
\- J'avais compris grumpy. C'est sensible, mais ça va.  
\- Donovan, enfin je ne sais pas votre vrai nom.  
\- Dean Winchester, shérif.  
\- Dean, pouvez-vous raccompagner mon fils à la maison.  
\- Bien sûr monsieur.  
\- Pas de folie.  
\- Scott ! S'offusqua son amant. Pas devant mon père.

La meute rit. Il n'avait jamais connu une ambiance si amicale.

\- On y va.

¤¤¤

Ils n'avaient pas parlé pendant le trajet, Stiles lui avait simplement indiqué la route.

Chez son jeune amant, ce dernier lui avait proposé à boire avant de monter à sa chambre.

 

\- Hey doucement.

Stiles grimaçait en enlevant son tee-shirt.

\- Ça va ne t'en fais pas.

Il l'avait déjà vu nu, mais il se sentait encore troublé en le voyant torse-nu.

\- Laisses-moi t'aider.

Il avait vu une nouvelle grimace quand il enlevait son jean.

\- Je sais de quoi tu veux me parler. Notre différence d'âge, ton départ. Mais je préfère dormir dans tes bras pour cette dernière nuit ensemble et garder nos nuits comme souvenirs.

Il le regarda et accepta. Peu importe ce qu'il lui dirait, cela ne changerait pas le fait qu'il aller partir, alors autant profiter de cette nuit.

Allongés sur le lit, ils s'embrassèrent tendrement avant de laisser le sommeil les envelopper.

¤¤¤*****

Malgré ses paroles, Stiles avait mal. Pas à cause de sa blessure, mais du départ de Dean. Il était son premier, il tenait à lui, mais il savait ce qui aller suivre, il avait donc prit les devants.

La tête contre l'épaule gauche de son amant, sa main gauche sur son torse, il profita de ce bien être et enregistra dans sa mémoire ce moment.

¤¤¤

En se réveillant le lendemain matin, Dean n'était plus là.


	11. Chapter 11

Stiles regardait un film, mais n'y prêta pas grand intérêt. La porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit sur son meilleur ami.

\- Hey bro'.  
\- Hey. C'est rare que tu passes par la porte. J'ai plus l'habitude de te voir toi et tes amis poilus passer par la fenêtre.

Scott lui sourit puis vint s'assoir à ses côtés sur le lit.

\- Comment tu vas ? Ton père m'a dit que tu n'avais presque pas bougé de ton lit. Il s'inquiète. Il pensait qu'il allait devoir t'attacher pour que tu te tiennes tranquille.  
\- Ma blessure ça va. Ça tire un peu, mais c'est supportable.  
\- C'est Dean, c'est ça ?  
\- Il est partit. Je le savais, mais je ne sais pas, j'espérais peut-être qu'il reste malgré tout. C'était mon premier, et même s'il n'y avait que des moments chauds entre nous...  
\- Pas de détails, merci.

Il sourit.

\- Je n'allais pas t'en donner, déjà que tu fais presque une syncope en me voyant à côté de Chris.

Il vit la grimace que faisait son meilleur ami.

\- Tu as encore la vision.  
\- Oui.  
\- Tu sais qu'il n'y aura jamais rien entre lui et moi, que c'était un exemple chasseur Argent et nous.  
\- Oui.

Il sourit, Scott était vraiment trop adorable. Le brun s'allongea.

\- Tu sais, pour Dean, tu dis que ce n'était que... enfin tu vois, mais de ce que j'en ai vu, je pense qu'il y avait autre chose. Il tenait à toi.

Il se blottit dans ses bras.

\- Je t'aime bro'.  
\- Je t'aime aussi.

 

¤¤¤

\- Ce n'est pas vrai ! Un panneau disant « Créatures surnaturelles bienvenue à Beacon Hill » a été installé ou quoi ? C'est la cinquième en moins de deux mois !

Il était caché derrière un container avec Isaac, Jackson et Scott.

\- Grâce à toi, on sait comment les éliminer rapidement. Dit Isaac.  
\- Merci, mais Lydia et Allison m'aident.  
-Tu passes d'ailleurs un peur trop de temps avec elles. Dit Jackson.  
\- Peut-être parce que comme je l'ai déjà dit, nous sommes souvent envahis par des bébêtes à crocs. Puis, je suis gay.

Il se retint de rire devant la tête que faisait Jackson. Il avait vite comprit après l'histoire, certes courte, avec Dean, qu'il préférait les courbes masculines.

\- Le signal, allons-y. Dit Scott.

L'attaque c'était passée comme prévu, il avait assez étudié la créature et le plan pour l'avoir pour que tout se passe bien. Du moins, au début. Il n'avait pas pensé à cette éventualité, la créature venait de pondre, elle était donc plus féroce pour protéger son petit. Ce n'était pas dans le bestiaire et les autres livres qu'il avait lu, que cette bestiole n'avait pas besoin d'un mâle ou d'une femelle pour procréer. Elle se débrouillait toute seule. Ou peut-être grâce à ce qu'elle absorbait chez ses victimes.

\- Stiles !

Il sortit de ses pensées et pensa à un autre plan, quand la créature repoussa ses amis et vint vers lui. Sa batte était trop loin, il ne lui restait plus de poudre de sorbier, il était perdu. Il essaya d'attraper une des flèches d'Allison qui était plantée pas loin, mais au moment qu'il l'attrapait la créature sauta sur lui. Il crut que c'était fini pour lui, quand il entendit des coups de feu. Il s'attendait à voir Chris ou son père, mais il crut être mort et être au paradis en le voyant.

\- Hey sweetheart.  
\- Dean.

Il prit la main qu'il lui tendit et se leva.

\- Tu...

Il ne put rien dire de plus que son ancien amant l'embrassa passionnément.


	12. Chapter 12

Dean regardait Stiles dormir, il savait qu'il devait partir, mais il n'avait pas envie de le laisser. Il caressait ses cheveux, puis sa joue gauche, il sourit en le voyant chercher la caresse dans son sommeil. Il sentit son téléphone vibrer dans sa poche, il le sortit, c'était son frère, il était là. Il posa un baiser sur le front de Stiles puis se leva et partit.

¤¤¤

Il nettoyait son arme quand il entendit son frère rire.

\- Tu n'as pas encore finit de te foutre de moi ?  
\- Non. Sérieusement Dean, te voir être mis au sol par une fille avec un coup de poing car tu l'as rejeté, c'était un moment épique. J'aurai du filmé.

Il soupira, son frère partait une nouvelle fois dans un fou rire. Il avait un bel œil au beurre noir et une légère griffure car la fille avait une bague.

Ils étaient dans le Tennessee, ils venaient de tuer une meute de loups garous qui avait tué une dizaine de personnes. Ils étaient allés dans un bar, pour oublier cette affaire. Ils n'avaient pas pu s'empêcher autant l'un que l'autre de penser à la meute de Beacon Hill, une meute douce et protectrice. Il avait ensuite pensé à Stiles, à ses baisers, à ses étreintes. A ce moment-là, une belle fille brune avec une poitrine des plus avantageuses était venue vers lui et l'avait dragué. Au lieu de s'en intéresser, il l'avait remballé ne pensant qu'à son jeune amant. Sans le voir venir, elle l'avait frappé et l'avait traité de connard.

Il soupira à nouveau et reprit le nettoyage de son arme.

¤¤¤

Cinq jours qu'ils étaient dans le Connecticut. Trois jours qu'ils avaient découverts ce qu'ils devaient chasser, mais ce n'était pas évident de le traquer. Ils n'avaient pas pu empêcher deux nouveaux meurtres.

Ils étaient à présent dans une vieille demeure, ils pensaient que c'était la qu'ils pouvaient trouver la créature. Alors qu'il passait devant un miroir, il entendit son prénom. Il regarda à sa droite et vit le reflet de Stiles. Il se figea et souffla le prénom de son jeune amant en avançant sa main vers le miroir quand il entendit son frère crier son prénom puis il se sentit tomber au sol. Sam tira dans le miroir.

\- Dean, ça va ?  
\- Oui, je crois.  
\- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a prit ?  
\- Je, j'ai vu...

Il comprit comment la créature arrivait à attirer ses proies. Dans le livre qu'ils avaient trouvé ce n'était pas très clair.

\- Dean ?  
\- J'ai entendu et vu Stiles.

Son frère ne dit rien, il lui serra juste l'épaule gauche après l'avoir aidé à se relever.

\- On va s'en servir. Je vais servir d'appât et tu la tueras.  
\- D'accord, mais fais attention.

Il s'avança seul à la recherche d'un autre miroir, mais il n'en eut pas besoin car à peine entré dans la pièce du fond qu'il vit Stiles. Il voulait tellement le prendre dans ses bras, caresser son visage et l'embrasser, mais il se rappela que ce n'était qu'une illusion, son jeune amant se trouvait à Beacon Hill, où il l'avait laissé.

\- Dean.

Il se figea en entendant la voix de l'illusion, c'était celle de Stiles. Il frémit sous la caresse de l'illusion sur sa joue gauche, il en ferma les yeux. Il avait vraiment l'impression de sentir l'odeur, la douceur de la peau de Stiles. Même quand il se fit embrasser, il avait l'impression de goûter aux lèvres du jeune homme.

\- Tu me manques tellement Dean.

Il serra les poings sachant que ce n'était pas réel, qu'il ne devait pas répondre, ni ouvrir les yeux.

\- Restes avec moi.

Il était à deux doigts de craquer quand il entendit la voix de son frère. Toujours les yeux fermés, il enlaça la créature et enfonça son couteau dans son ventre.

\- Dean, pourquoi ? Pourquoi me faire ça ?

Il savait que ce n'était pas Stiles, mais il ne put empêcher des larmes de glisser le long de ses joues. Il entendit Sam psalmodier le sort pour tuer la créature. Il n'ouvrit les yeux que lorsque son frère lui dit que c'était fini.  
Il regarda sa main droite qui tenait le couteau. Il tremblait.

\- Dean, allons-y.

Il acquiesça et le suivit. Devant la voiture, il passa les clés à Sam, ne se sentant pas capable de conduire.

¤¤¤

Allongé sur le lit de sa chambre d'hôtel, il repensa à ce qu'il venait de se passer. Ce que caché son cœur était le fait que Stiles lui manque, qu'il voulait le revoir, qu'il voulait être avec lui.

Sam entra et vint s'assoir à ses côtés.

\- Ça ne peut plus durer Dean. Tu as failli te faire écraser, tirer dessus et aujourd'hui, te faire aspirer ton âme et te faire dévorer. Tu dois aller voir Stiles et lui dire ce que tu ressens pour lui.  
\- Je ne peux pas.  
\- Pourquoi ? Tu veux te faire tuer à force de penser à lui ? Tu l'aimes, admets-le.  
\- Je ne connais rien en l'amour. Je ne connais que la chasse.

Il se leva et fit les cent pas.

\- Tu pourras chasser à Beacon Hill. Il l'a dit lui-même, cette ville accueille du surnaturel à tout va. Tu pourras, nous pourrons aider la meute comme nous l'avons fait la dernière fois.

Il s'arrêta et regarda son frère.

\- Nous ?  
\- Tu es ma seule famille. Je t'ai suivi à la recherche de papa, je vais te suivre à la recherche de ton bonheur. Qui sait, je trouverais le mien là-bas.

Il prit son frère dans ses bras.

\- Merci.

¤¤¤

Ils venaient d'arriver à Beacon Hill. Ne sachant pas où trouver Stiles, il alla voir le shérif. Ce dernier fut surpris de les voir, mais il vit un petit sourire étirer ses lèvres. Le shérif lui raconta que la meute s'occupait d'une créature en ce moment même, qu'il aurait aimé y aller, mais qu'il ne pouvait quitter son travail. Il lui demanda le lieu et lui dit qu'ils y allaient.

Au moment où ils arrivaient, il vit son jeune amant dans une mauvaise posture. Il n'hésita pas et tira sur la créature. Quand elle fut presque à terre, il vit les loups finirent le travail. Il s'approcha de Stiles.

\- Hey sweetheart.  
\- Dean.

Il lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se lever.

\- Tu...

Il avait besoin de se rassurer que c'était le vrai Stiles qui était face à lui. Il lui agrippa donc le visage entre ses mains et l'embrassa passionnément.


	13. Chapter 13

La fougue du baiser les laissa rapidement à bout de souffle. Dean caressa le visage de Stiles de sa main droite tout en le gardant fermement dans ses bras en tenant sa taille de son bras gauche.

\- Tu es là.

Il sourit à son jeune amant.

\- Oui.  
\- Pourquoi ? Combien de temps ?  
\- Pour te voir, autant de temps que tu me supportes.

Stiles lui sourit avant de l'embrasser à son tour.

\- Bon les tourtereaux, ce n'est pas qu'on n'est pas content pour toi Stiles, finit la dépression, mais si vous continuez hors de notre vue ? On a assez vu d'horreur pour la soirée.  
\- Je suis toujours touché par tes mots doux Jackson.

Ce dernier sourit tendrement à son jeune amant. Il voyait qu'une amitié particulière unissait son jeune amant et le jeune loup.

\- Et si pour une fois on écoutait JackJack.  
\- Hey, tu sais que j'ai horreur de ce surnom.  
\- Je disais et si on l'écoutait. Mon père est de garde. Je dois le rassurer puis nous serons tranquilles.  
\- Pitié mes oreilles.  
\- Tu n'as qu'à pas les laisser traîner.  
\- Super ouïe tu te souviens.  
\- Seulement si tu te concentres sur une conversation et nous murmurions je te signale.  
\- Cela suffit tous les deux. Ma', rentre chez toi. Et toi, tu te tais. Dit Isaac.  
\- Sam...  
\- Je vais au même motel que la dernière fois. On se voit plus tard.

Il lui lança ses clés de voiture. Scott vint prendre son jeune amant dans ses bras, puis le prit aussi dans une rapide étreinte.

\- Allons-y.

*****

A peine avaient-ils franchis la porte de chez lui que leurs lèvres se trouvèrent. Stiles glissa ses mains dans les cheveux de son amant. Il gémit en sentant les mains de ce dernier glisser sous son haut. Les lèvres de son amant glissèrent sur son cou.

\- Dean. Montons.

Pas de réponse, juste un grognement, qui le fit sourire, puis son amant lui prit la main droite et l'amena en haut dans sa chambre.

En entrant dans sa chambre la fougue se transforma en tendresse quand Dean caressa son visage, son cou et le regardait comme s'il venait de se rendre compte que c'était lui.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
\- Tu m'as tellement manqué, tu étais sans arrêt dans ma tête. Je n'ai jamais connu ça, j'ignorais même ce que cela pouvait être possible de penser ainsi à une personne. Je n'ai connu que la chasse et la protection de mon frère depuis enfant, jusqu'à ce que je te rencontre. Quand je t'ai vu la première fois dans ce bar, tu as réussi à me faire devenir seulement Dean. Nous n'avons eu que peu de moments ensembles, mais quels moments.

Il sourit.

\- Pourtant, en si peu de temps tu as su me faire éprendre de toi. Je suis revenu pour toi car je ne pouvais plus rester loin de toi, je...

Il le fit taire en l'embrassant passionnément, les larmes aux yeux.

\- Tu m'as terriblement manqué aussi. La dernière fois, même si je t'ai dit que je comprenais que tu devais partir, j'avais espéré que tu restes. Tu as été mon premier. Je croyais avoir des sentiments pour Lydia, jusqu'à ce que je te rencontre. En si peu de temps, tu as su me toucher en plein cœur. Dean, je t'aime.

Son amant l'embrassa avec tant d'amour, de tendresse, de douceur, qu'il en pleura.


	14. Chapter 14

Ils avaient déjà couché ensembles, mais ce n'était rien comparé à cette nuit. Douceur, sensualité, passion, tendresse, amour, rythmait leurs étreintes. Stiles ne s'en plaignait pas loin de là, les préliminaires avaient été longs, lui provoquant trois orgasmes et quand Dean le prit, il en frémissait et pleurait de plaisir.

\- Hey sweatheart, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Son amant avait cessé ses mouvements et lui caressait sa joue gauche, puis la droite, essuyant ses larmes.

\- Je te fais mal ?  
\- Non, loin de là. C'est juste trop bon.

Dean le regardait avec tendresse tout en reprenant ses coups de reins. Il gémit puis se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Son amant l'arrêta en venant l'embrasser. Il lui agrippa les épaules, le griffant légèrement sous le plaisir.

¤¤¤

Il frémissait sous les caresses de son amant sur sa nuque et son dos. Ils reprenaient de leurs étreintes.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Tu as l'air perdu dans tes pensées Dean.  
\- Je t'ai dit que tu m'avais manqué.  
\- Oui et tu m'as manqué aussi.  
\- Lors de notre dernière mission, un démon esprit, ne me demande pas le vrai nom, seul Sam arrive à le prononcer...

Il sourit en entendant cela.

\- Ce démon esprit, se servait de l'âme de ses victimes pour les attirer à lui. C'est toi que j'ai vu. Il a su reproduire le son de ta voix, ton odeur, ton toucher. Je t'ai poignardé...  
\- Pas moi, lui, ce démon Dean.  
\- Mais il avait ton apparence. Je n'ai pas pu regarder, mais j'ai entendu ta voix, ta supplication.

Il se mit à califourchon sur son amant et prit son visage entre ses mains pour plonger son regard dans le sien.

\- Je suis là, bien vivant. Tu ne m'as rien fait, à part divinement l'amour.

Il vit un sourire sur les lèvres de son homme.

\- Ne t'en veux pas de ce qu'il s'est produit dans une autre ville. A présent tu es là avec moi et pour un long moment. D'accord ?  
\- D'accord.

Il se pencha et l'embrassa.

\- Stiles.  
\- Oui.  
\- Je t'aime.

Il sourit avant de l'embrasser une nouvelle fois.

\- Je t'aime aussi Dean. Murmura-t-il contre ses lèvres.

*****

Dean lui avait dit, il avait enfin avoué ce qu'il ressentait pour lui, ses sentiments. Stiles avait su trouver les mots quand il lui avait parlé de ce qui lui tracassait, il voyait bien que ce jeune homme avait déjà vécu bien des choses alors qu'il n'avait que dix sept ans. Il était heureux que ce garçon merveilleux partage ses sentiments. Il le serra fort contre lui tout en répondant à son baiser. 

Ils auraient pu rester encore au lit, mais leurs ventres se firent entendre. Ils se levèrent et ne mirent que leurs sous vêtements et leurs tee-shirts avant de passer à la salle de bain puis de descendre à la cuisine. Son jeune amant leur prépara des encas qu'ils mangèrent assis sur le canapé devant un film. A peine avaient-ils fini de manger, que Stiles vint se blottir contre lui. Jamais il n'avait vécu ce genre de scène, mais il aimait cela. Il posa un baiser sur sa tempe gauche et le serra un peu plus contre lui.

¤¤¤

Moins de deux heures plus tard, ils étaient de nouveau dans le lit, mais ils n'échangèrent que des baisers. Il posa un dernier baiser sur le front de son jeune amant.

\- Bonne nuit Dean.  
\- Bonne nuit Stiles.  
\- Je t'aime.  
\- Je t'aime aussi.

Il ferma les yeux pour la nuit, un doux sourire aux lèvres.


	15. Chapter 15

Grace à l'aide de du père de Stiles et de Chris Argent, qui était un ami de leur père, Sam et Dean trouvèrent une maison pas loin de celle de son jeune amant. La meute les avait aidé d'aménager et les avait acceptés parmi eux. Stiles avait bien fait comprendre qu'en cas du contraire, il les ferait souffrir. Il regarda leur maison, un sourire aux lèvres. Il avait enfin un chez lui. Il se fit enlacer par derrière et sentit un baiser sur sa nuque.

\- Bonjour toi.  
\- Bonjour sweatheart. Ta journée c'est bien passée ? Demanda-t-il en le mettant face à lui.  
\- Ça été, mais je m'attendais à autre chose comme ''bonjour''.  
\- Ah oui, et tu t'attendais à quoi ?

Il sourit en l'enlaçant.

\- Ah ça.

Son jeune amant lui agrippa la nuque et l'embrassa.

\- Ça c'était un bonjour. Et je veux toujours des bonjours pareils.  
\- Je ne dis pas non sweatheart.

Il l'embrassa à son tour.

\- Mon père est de garde ce soir, je peux rester ?  
\- Comment te dire non quand tu me fais ce regard.

Il était heureux, enfin, pas quand son petit-ami lui faisait manger des choses saines. Il avait cela en commun avec son ''beau-père''. Il lui arrivait d'acheter de bons hamburgers et d'en passer en douce au shérif. Sam, son frère, par contre tenait pour Stiles côté alimentation, il disait qu'ils devaient enfin manger comme il faut, maintenant qu'ils n'étaient plus sur les routes.

\- Viens, rentrons, sinon la voisine va faire une syncope en nous espionnant.

Il prit la main gauche de son jeune amant et les fit entrer.

¤¤¤

Malgré qu'ils ne partaient plus s'occuper des attaques surnaturelles, ce n'était pas pour autant qu'ils étaient à la retraite, loin de là.

\- Vous avez un panneau invitant les créatures surnaturelles à venir en visite ou quoi ? S'exclama-t-il alors qu'il se cachait derrière des voitures avec Stiles, Scott, Isaac et Jackson.  
\- Ton mec a dit la même chose le jour où vous êtes revenus ton frère et toi. Sourit Jackson.

Cela ne faisait pas trois semaines qu'ils étaient installés et c'était déjà la seconde créature. Son petit-ami, son frère et Allison avaient fait des recherches, puis ils avaient élaboré un plan pour l'arrêter.

¤¤¤

Tout s'était passé comme prévu, et à part quelques blessures pour les loups qui cicatrisaient déjà, tout le monde allait bien.

*****

Stiles ne tenait plus en place. Il vérifiait pour la énième fois qu'il n'avait rien oublié.

\- Ma', calmes-toi. Tout va bien se passer.  
\- Et si...  
\- Batman, ça suffit. Tout est parfait, Dean ne pourra être qu'heureux de cette surprise.  
\- Je l'espère.  
\- Mais oui, maintenant tu te détends, jusqu'à...  
\- Ils arrivent. Dit Scott.

Ils se placèrent comme prévu et dès qu'il entendit la porte s'ouvrir, ils crièrent ''surprise'' puis ils chantèrent ''joyeux anniversaire Dean''. Son petit-ami avait les larmes aux yeux, mais un immense sourire. A la fin de la chanson, Dean le prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa passionnément avec une pointe de tendresse.

\- Merci.  
\- Sam m'a dit que vous n'aviez jamais fêté vos anniversaires, alors je voulais quelque chose de spécial pour le tien. Nous sommes ta famille à présent, nous fêterons tous les anniversaires qu'il se doit.

Il murmura à son oreille.

\- Tu auras ton cadeau quand nous serons seuls.

Il posa un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres.

\- Je t'aime Dean.  
\- Je t'aime aussi Stiles.

Ils s'embrassèrent une nouvelle fois avant que son petit-ami aille remercier et étreindre chaque membre de la meute.

*****

La vie à Beacon Hill n'était pas calme tous les jours, mais la meute était là pour protéger la ville. Sam et Dean avaient bien trouvé leurs marques dans la ville et la meute. Stiles et Dean étaient heureux ensembles, le chasseur pouvait enfin aimer, sans peur que son métier fasse fuir la personne avec qui il était, il devenait même quelqu'un de plus joyeux, souriant, lui-même tout simplement et tout cela grâce à un jeune homme de dix ans de moins que lui. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il ferait sans lui à présent, il en était fou. Stiles avait enfin quelqu'un qui l'aimait, lui l'hyperactif avec trouble de l'attention, trop bavard qui partait dans des monologues par moment sans queue ni tête. Ils étaient complémentaires er rien ne pourrait les séparer.

FIN


End file.
